


start by pulling him out of the fire [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "start by pulling him out of the fire" by nighimpossible."The torchlight glimmers in Percy’s eyes, and Gods, he is a match burning. He cannot possibly maintain this kind of intensity for long.Perhaps that is the point."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/gifts), [Svartalfhild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfhild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [start by pulling him out of the fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621830) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Hananobira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira)  


Length: 58:39  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/start%20by%20pulling%20him%20out%20of%20the%20fire.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favorite pieces to come out of CritRoleBang. I swooned _ridiculously_ at that love confession in the rain and I was so in love with Vex's voice in this story that I knew I needed to record this. Thank you so much to nighimpossible for having blanket permission and thanks to svartalfhild for giving me permission to use their BEAUUUUUTIFUL art for the cover art. Also, thanks to Hananobira for making the cover art for me. Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
